Sole Survivor Part 3
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Okay everyone, here's the 3rd part of this series. Sorry it took so long to get it done. Please read and review and let me know what you thought of it. The next 3 parts including a very happy ending is coming soon. Thanks! )


Sole Survivor (Part 3)

This is where it gets exciting. As with the last 2 parts, this one will also end with a cliffhanger. Please Read & Review. Then, we'll see if I continue this rather interesting Syd/Gage storyline. This one is being told through the eyes of Syd.

The next time I woke up, I noticed that my television was turned on. "That's funny. I thought I had it turned off." I thought to myself as I started to reach for the remote to turn it off. But, just then I saw something and it brought tears to my eyes. I saw who I thought was Gage lying on the stretcher and it appeared that he was unconscious.

"Oh m'god! Gage!" I cried out. Only thing was, I didn't know that there was a hidden camera in my room and in the room Gage was in. They could hear everything that was going on, but I couldn't hear them. I watched as the two men that were in the room with Gage walked over to him. One of them reached over to a small tray and appeared to pick up what looked like a syringe.

"What are they going to do to him?!?" I thought to myself as I continued to watch. The one with the syringe bent down and appeared to give Gage an injection of something. "Gage! Wake up!!!" I yelled, but no movement came from Gage. Suddenly, he started having convulsions as his body strained against the straps that were holding him down.

The other person reached over as he pressed a button. "Now my dear Sydney, your friend here will know what it means to suffer and there's not a thing you can do to stop them!!!" The man said with a laugh. "STOP!! What do you want with me?!?" I asked, tears coursing down my face. "You'll soon know Sydney. You'll soon know." The man said with a rather evil laugh as he pressed a button and the television screen went dark.

The two men watched as Gage's convulsions continued. "How long are we going to keep this going?" One of the men asked. The other looked at his watch. "We'll let this wear off, then I'll put the final part of my plan into operation. This will be one that Ranger Sydney Cooke will never forget. Take one of your assistants and get Ranger Cooke and bring her to the room we have already set up for her." The man said as his partner nodded his head and left.

I laid there with tears streaming down my face. My partner was being tortured and I was powerless to try and save him. Just then, I heard the key in the door. I looked up to see the nurse come in along with a person I had never seen before. "Time for you to be moved to another room." The nurse said as she approached me. I stepped back, but the man got a hold of my arm as he twisted it behind me.

"Make it easy on yourself. Otherwise, it's hard telling what'll happen to your friend Gage." The nurse said with a sneer as we left the room. I knew there was no way I would be able to break loose from the man's grip. We entered another room and I was told to lie on the table. "Why?!?" I asked as I continued to stand there.

The two men that were in there, walked over to me as they got a hold of my arms and lifted me up and onto the table. Before I could react, they tied my arms down as well as my legs. "What are you going to do?!?" I asked, my voice filled with fear. "You'll soon find out my dear." The person who appeared to be a doctor said as he entered the room.

I laid there as I looked around, trying to figure out just what they were going to do to me. Just then, someone came up from behind me and clamped a gas mask over my nose and mouth. I tried to shake it off, but was soon starting to feel groggy. They waited till I was just barely under before they began.

"Now my dear Sydney, you are under my control. In 3 days, you will be rescued by your Ranger friends. But, you will remember nothing about what happened to you. When you hear the word 'partner', you will grab a gun and shoot the person. Do you understand what I just told you?" The man asked me. I barely nodded my head. "I understand." I said as I soon fell into a deep sleep.

Things were fuzzy when I woke up. I looked around and found myself in a different room, but this time I had company with me. The men who had given Gage the shot, placed him in the room with me. "Oh m'god! Gage!" I cried as I started to raise up from the cot I was lying on. I felt a bit dizzy as I stood there.

"What did they do to me?" I thought to myself. I waited till the dizziness subsided before I got up and went to my partner's side. His face was bloody and bruised. I placed my hand on his chest and relieved that he was still breathing. "Wake up Gage." I pleaded as I gently slapped at his face.

This brought a rather quick reaction from him. "Stop! That hurts." Gage said as he opened his eyes and seen me standing there with tears streaming down my face. "Syd! Is that you or am I dreaming?" Gage asked as he shook his head. I leaned down as I planted a long and passionate kiss on his lips. "Does that feel like you're dreaming?" I asked as I brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"We thought you were killed in a car crash." Gage asked in a confused voice. I shook my head. "It wasn't me. It was somebody that looked like me. I have no idea who these people are or what they want. Apparently, they were making me believe that I had been in a horrible car accident and was in a coma for a year. Also, you, Walker and Trivette were killed in an explosion." I said as tears fell down my face.

Gage reached out as he gently wiped the tears away. "It's going to be okay Shorty. I'm sure we'll find someway of getting out of this place." Gage told me with a smile. Just then, we heard a key in the lock and two people walked into the room. "My, my. Isn't this a touching sight." The one man said as the other went over and started to jerk Gage to his feet.

"Leave him alone!!" I yelled as I started to walk over to him. The man standing next to Gage stopped as he drew a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Gage. "You make another stupid move like that again and this'll be the last time you'll see your friend here alive!" The man said as he placed the gun against Gage's head.

I knew I was powerless to try and help my partner. The man put his gun away as he jerked Gage to his feet and dragged him from the room. The other one looked at me. "You are going to remain here till I decide when you can leave!" The man said with a laugh as he turned and left, locking the door behind him. I had no idea what the man meant.

The two men dragged Gage to a nearby room as they proceeded to tie him spread eagle against a wall. One by one, the two slugged Gage in the ribs, the gut and in the face. Gage knew he was powerless to try and fight these men. One reached over as he grabbed a 2x4 board and walked over to him. "What are you going to do with that?" The man's partner asked. "Untie him from the wall and you'll see." The man said with a sneer.

The other man untied Gage's arms and feet and allowed him to fall to the floor in a heap. The one with the 2x4 came over and proceeded to strike Gage in the back. Gage tried to get up, but was kicked hard in the ribs by the other man. "Now you'll really know what it means to suffer Ranger Gage." The man with the 2x4 said as he brought the board over his head and struck Gage in the back of the head. Gage collapsed to the floor and was still.

Meanwhile, back at Ranger Headquarters.......Walker and Trivette were trying to figure out what could have happened to Gage. "Now when was the last time you saw him Trivette?" Walker asked. "It was early yesterday afternoon. I told him that someone called and wanted to talk to him outside. They said they had information on what really happened to Syd." Trivette told him.

Just then, Walker's phone rang. "Yeah, Walker." Walker said as he answered the phone. Trivette saw Walker's face expression as the person continued to talk to him. When Walker hung up the phone, he got up and ran out the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" Trivette yelled as he followed him. Walker got outside and found Gage lying outside on the sidewalk. His face was bloody and bruised and his left arm was at an odd angle.

"My god! Trivette! Call for an ambulance!" Walker shouted as he gently got Gage on his back. He groaned as he was moved. "Gage! Can you hear me?" Walker asked in a concerned voice. Gage slowly nodded his head. "Syd's still alive!.........I saw her." Gage groaned. "Where is she?" Walker asked.............to be continued. ;-)


End file.
